1. Field
The present application relates generally to memory management, and more specifically to systems and methods for intelligently reducing the number of log-likelihood ratios (LLRs) stored in memory of a wireless communication device.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems have become an important means by which many people worldwide have come to communicate. A wireless communication system may provide communication for a number of access terminals, each of which may be serviced by an access point.
An access terminal may communicate with one or more access points via transmissions on the uplink and the downlink. The uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the access terminal to the access point, and the downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the access point to the access terminal.
The resources of a wireless communication system (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power) must often be shared among multiple access terminals. A variety of multiple access techniques are known, including code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA), and so forth.
Benefits may be realized by improved methods and apparatus related to the operation of wireless communication systems.